Sempiterno
by Son Pau
Summary: "Que durará siempre. Que, habiendo tenido principio, no tendrá un fin". Exactamente así es lo que él ha sentido siempre por ella y así seguirá siendo, aunque a veces el todo no sea suficiente. - Fic para el concurso Romantic Ageru Yo fanfiction, de la página Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama

* * *

" _La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener."_

* * *

 **Sempiterno**

 **(Que durará siempre. Que, habiendo tenido principio, no tendrá un fin.)**

* * *

 _._

 _Cierra los ojos. No veas. No escuches. No sientas._

 _Concéntrate en el ruido del viento, o en el sonido que hacen las gotas de agua al caer en la pomposa fuente que Bunny mandó a instalar para la ocasión._

 _O en cómo el sol empieza a ser demasiado fuerte y a calentar tu nuca, pero no levantes la cabeza. No pongas el más mínimo de atención, o estarás perdido._

 _Enfócate en el tintineo de las copas al ser puestas sobre la mesa y al chocar unas con otras. Cristal contra cristal, no hay nada más en el mundo._

— _¡Ahí viene la novia!_

Por mucho que se esforzara, era imposible ignorar el grito agudo de su madre, más aún, si vino acompañado de un silencio absoluto. Era como si todos los presentes de pronto contuvieran el aliento y nadie respirara, nadie decía nada, ni un solo corazón parecía latir en ese instante.

Se rindió y levantó la vista, sabiendo de antemano que era una batalla perdida. Entonces comprendió la magnitud de ese silencio que había acallado todos los sonidos del mundo. Y es que ella solía ser así; arrebatadora.

Y él también cayó en ese hechizo, y su corazón también se detuvo. Y quiso llorar. Quiso arrodillarse y llorar en el suelo como un niño pequeño otra vez, herido de tanta emoción. Quiso ir hacia ella y jurarle _infinito_ y _para siempre._ Quiso prometerle _universo_ y _eternidad_. Quiso ser todo en ella.

Dio un paso vacilante en su dirección, hacia el camino que apuntaba hacia su figura y hacia todas las promesas de amor del mundo, totalmente absorto en lo profundo que podían llegar a ser sus ojos oscuros y en cómo le hablaban directamente a él de tantas historias. No estaba preparado para el golpe seco que le dio la realidad, y trastabilló.

La miró una vez más, esta vez con nuevos ojos, y sólo entonces recordó que sus pasos no andaban hacia él. Porque, a fin de cuentas, él no lo era todo. En realidad, él no era nada. Ni universos, ni promesas.

Él era sólo el padrino de bodas.

* * *

Siempre escuchó decir que era una niña bonita, pero él no encontraba gran diferencia con todas las otras niñas. No tenía nada especial. No tenía poderes, ni ataques ¡Ni siquiera podía volar! Era una niña común y corriente.

Siempre hambrienta y yendo de un lado a otro. Siempre con ese extraño aire conspirativo y sus extraños compañeros. Siempre caminaba por ahí como sacando cuentas, haciendo planes, trazando rutas.

En realidad, era extraña. En algún momento incluso sintió que la detestaba un poco. Se sintió desplazado y celoso de la atención de su mejor amigo. No lograba concebir cómo toda una vida de aventuras y hermandad podían pasar a segundo plano sólo por un par de guiños de una niña. No tenía sentido, por más que Trunks le insistiera en lo contrario ¡Y vaya que lo hacía! De pronto, ya nunca estaban solos, la presencia de Mai se volvió una constante en cada juego, en cada excursión, en cada paso.

¡Y en realidad era una niña extraña! A veces, se abandonaba y jugaba con ellos a cualquier tontería, y luego, de la nada adoptaba un aire de gran seriedad y se marchaba reprochándoles su inmadurez.

Siendo honestos, aunque extraña, era divertida.

Era gracioso ver cómo se horrorizaba por pequeñas cosas, como una cucaracha aplastada sobre la mesa o los intentos de Trunks por tomar su mano, pero al mismo tiempo se mantenía impávida frente a películas de terror o combates sangrientos. De alguna manera sabía mucho de armas y siempre solía acarrear con ella algún revolver escondido entre los pliegues de su abrigo.

Era divertido jugar a la guerra con Mai. Era una gran estratega y el equipo en que estuviera siempre ganaba. Y como Trunks se aseguraba de hacer siempre equipo con ella, Goten aprendió a disfrutar el enfrentarse a ella como líderes de escuadrón. Era una digna rival que daba duras peleas.

También era divertido hacerla reír. Goten sabía que cada vez que él llegaba con alguna nueva historia de las torpezas de su papá o su hermano, Mai se desternillaba de risa. Y cuando eso pasaba, sus mejillas se teñían de un alegre color rojo y lágrimas solían escapar de sus ojos. Ella no reía así a menudo, así que Goten valoraba esas ocasiones.

Al crecer, supo que también era divertido hablar con Mai. Empezó a disfrutar más de los paseos por el bosque o las caminatas al lago. Las tardes sentados a orillas del agua, mientras sumergían los pies se volvían cada vez más interesantes.

A Goten le gustaba echarse de espaldas en el césped y poner las manos tras la cabeza. Desde allí, podía ver muy bien como Mai rodaba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza ante las exageradas historias que Trunks le contaba para impresionarla. Era divertido, porque al igual que ella, Goten sabía que su amigo fanfarroneaba, pero aun así le gustaba escuchar en silencio esas historias en las que a veces tomaba parte y a veces no.

Cuando era el turno de Mai de contar algo acerca de su vida, que siempre resultaba ser un relato vago y encriptado, le gustaba poner atención, y mientras Trunks le hacía infinitas preguntas, ansioso por saber todo de ella, a él le gustaba cerrar los ojos e imaginar ese enorme desierto que ella tanto solía evocar, sentir el sol calcinante del día y el frío de las noches de vigilia, o el extraño palacio del que hablaba con nostalgia.

A veces, ella parecía tener mil años. Pero eso no parecía importarle a Trunks, que quería saberlo todo y más. Al parecer, así era cuando estabas enamorado. Goten sólo quería escuchar e imaginar, le gustaba viajar con sus palabras, pues Mai tenía una forma muy especial de describir cosas. Tenía un tono de voz muy bonito y cuando se sentía en confianza hablaba de una forma susurrante y nostálgica que a él le hacía sentir una gran tibieza en el pecho.

Cuando el paso del tiempo se hizo evidente, y el corazón de cada uno de ellos comenzó a instalarse en la persona que definitivamente serían un día, Goten descubrió con curiosidad que también le gustaba ser amigo de Mai. Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba que ella comenzara a confiarle cosas secretas, a comentarle tonterías del día a día, a preguntarle su opinión sobre nimiedades y cosas más importantes.

A él nadie solía preguntarle su opinión muy a menudo, pues en su familia seguía siendo el pequeño consentido. Su papá siempre tenía la cabeza en otros mundos, su hermano los visitaba cada vez menos y estaba seguro de que, según su madre, él tenía al menos la mitad de la edad que realmente había cumplido, obviando por completo sus bien vividos dieciséis años.

Así que era agradable cuando Mai le preguntaba cosas y podían conversar. Aunque cada vez tenían menos tiempo para poder sentarse y charlar tranquilamente, pues Trunks y Mai habían comenzado a salir cada vez más, sólo ellos dos.

Y eso estaba bien, no es que a Goten le molestara. Después de todo, él fue testigo privilegiado de lo mucho que Trunks tuvo que insistir y esperar para que Mai finalmente aceptara salir con él. Y jamás había visto a Trunks tan feliz como en esos meses que llevaban saliendo con Mai. Parecía estar todo el tiempo de buen humor y aunque ahora lo viera mucho menos que antes, se alegraba de verdad por él.

Una de las cosas que más gracia le hacía a Goten de ese noviazgo, era que Trunks aprovechaba los días en que Mai se marchaba junto a sus compañeros, sin dar mayores explicaciones, para volver a ser un niño y hacer travesuras por ahí junto a él. Por más que tuviera una novia, Trunks no escapaba a esa inevitable ambivalencia de la adolescencia, y a veces añoraba seguir haciendo payasadas con su hermano del alma. Así que cuando lo veía llegar al alba a su casa con esa mirada que sólo podía augurar regaños, sabía que vendría un día divertido por delante.

Por lo mismo, no se le pasó otra cosa por la cabeza esa tarde. Pensó que sería lo de siempre; alguna vuelta al centro comercial, una que otra jugarreta a Bra que haría enfurecer a Vegeta, una sesión de entrenamientos, o toneladas de soda y pizza frente a la enorme pantalla de la habitación de Trunks.

De verdad se sorprendió cuando, tras anunciarle que no habría nadie más en Corporación Capsula sino hasta el día siguiente por un repentino viaje de sus padres y abuelos, Trunks se dirigió a la piscina del jardín e hizo aparecer desde los arbustos que Bunny regaba cada día, una bolsa oscura de papel. Cuando, con mirada maliciosa e intrigante reveló el contenido de la bolsa, elevando triunfal en el aire una botella ambarina, Goten supo que ese día de travesuras sería distinto a los demás.

Algo picado por las burlas de Mai y el constante mote de " _niño_ " con el que solía referirse a él, junto con la imperante necesidad de hacer algo arriesgado y estúpido, propia de su edad por lo demás, Trunks había decidido que ya era hora de dar ese paso y tomar un trago de verdad. No esa cerveza diluida que había probado en alguna fiesta de su madre o esas bebidas de fantasía de su abuelo. Él quería un trago de hombres, porque eso es lo que eran ellos. Y quién mejor para dar ese paso tan trascendental en la vida que su mejor amigo.

Tras servir dos vasos pequeños hasta el borde y un primer y nervioso brindis, cada uno bebió en silencio, sintiendo como la amargura y el calor les quemaba la garganta. Se miraron a los ojos y estallaron en carcajadas. Tres cuartos de botella y muchos brindis más tarde, emborrachados de sake y adrenalina por hacer algo prohibido, ambos amigos que a esas alturas se habían jurado hermandad eterna, se habían peleado y reconciliado, habían prometido un pacto de sangre y habían llorado por quién sabe qué cosa, eran incapaces de levantarse por sus propios medios, así que se tumbaron a dormir en el jardín.

Desprevenidos y con los sentidos totalmente embotados, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de percibir aquella energía tan conocida que se acercaba. No escucharon los pasos, ni el abrir y cerrar de puertas, mucho menos identificaron a la voz que los llamaba y que ahora atravesaba presurosa la terraza. Cuando se agachó junto a ellos, Goten sólo pudo distinguir una silueta borrosa. Había oscurecido y el reflejo artificial de las luces del jardín no ayudaban a su nublada vista. Trunks ni si quiera pudo despertar.

— _¡Trunks! ¡Goten! ¿Están bien? ¿Por qué no me respondieron si estaban aquí? ¿Qué hacen dormidos en el jardín? ¿Dónde están todos?_

El olor dulzón y la fuerte pestilencia a alcohol le dieron a Mai una idea bastante clara de lo que había pasado. Cuando vio la botella casi vacía aún en manos de Trunks resopló furiosa, debatiéndose entre gritarles ahora o ahorrar energías para cuando estuvieran suficientemente conscientes. Evaluó la posibilidad de darle un buen par de golpes a cada uno, a ver si así despertaban.

— _¿Mai? ¡Qué alegría verte! Justo hablábamos de ti, ¿no es así, Turu...Tun...Trunks?_ — logró balbucear Goten poniéndose trabajosamente de pie, mientras trataba de hacer contrapeso con su cuerpo. Era extraño. Algo había pasado que hizo que el mundo se torciera y se inclinara, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer.

— _¡Son unos idiotas! ¿Acaso no saben lo peligroso que es esto?_ — Mai estaba evidentemente alterada. Ver a su novio y a su amigo en ese estado, solos y quien sabe desde cuándo, le ponía los pelos de punta. Había tenido una larga vida y había visto a muchas personas perecer por accidentes terribles en que el alcohol estaba involucrado. Si bien disfrutaba de una copa en ocasiones especiales, beber de esa forma estaba totalmente reñido con su rígida disciplina y su estricta moral autoimpuesta. Entre asqueada y preocupada, aunque alegre de que, al parecer, el asunto no pasaría a mayores, sintió la necesidad de descargar su rabia y preocupación con el único de ese par que lograba mantenerse en pie. O que al menos lo intentaba.

— _¿Cómo pueden ser tan brutos? No son más que un par de niños haciendo idioteces._

— _Mai…_ — comenzó Goten en tono lastimero

— _No me vengas con excusas, Goten ¿Qué tal si alguien los atacaba? ¿O si se ahogaban en la piscina?_

— _Mai…_ — Goten sonaba como un animalito herido y la miraba con los ojos brillantes característicos de un borracho. Intentó un paso hacia ella que le obligó a poner todos sus sentidos alerta para no caer.

— _Ya no son unos críos. Por favor, ¿es que de verdad no piensan en nada de lo que hacen?_ — Mai había dado rienda suelta a una reprimenda de aquellas. Se paseaba furiosa de un lado al otro, mareando aún más a un ya confuso Goten con su ir y venir. No podía fijar su vista en ella con la suficiente rapidez, y cuando lograba enfocarla, ella ya se había movido. La seguía perdiendo, como siempre. Empezó a sentir nauseas.

Finalmente logró acercarse, tambaleante, pero sin caer. Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Sentía un sabor agrio en la boca y un extraño revoloteo en su estómago. Supo que no eran mariposas y que probablemente vomitaría en cualquier momento, así que se esforzó al máximo por decir lo que quería y que, a su juicio, era muy importante y no podía esperar. Con expresión de gran sufrimiento y mirada de concentración la llamó nuevamente.

— _Mai_ — pero el sonido de su voz apenas la alcanzó. Ella parecía querer ignorarlo deliberadamente para seguir con su reproche.

— ¿ _Y si se golpeaban en la cabeza? ¡O pero aún! ¿Qué tal si se ponían a luchar entre ustedes? Claro que los dos son un par de monstruos con esa fuerza inhumana. Es que no se pusieron a pensar ni por minuto en que…_

— _Mai_ — La llamó esta vez con más firmeza, exasperado.

— _¿Qué quieres, Goten?_ — Le respondió con un gesto de irritación.

— _¿Por qué él, Mai? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué no podía ser yo?_ — Y se quebró. La miró fijamente y se sintió divertido por un momento al ver la expresión absolutamente desencajada de ella. Sin embargo, no pudo entretenerse mucho mirándola, pues ella se hacía cada vez más borrosa. Una especie de película que difuminaba todo se colaba entre ambos y hacía que sus contornos se desdibujaran en la oscuridad. Se sintió muy torpe al darse cuenta de que había empezado a llorar.

Le dio la espalda y se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas, igual a como lo hacía cuando era un niño. Buscó algo de calor dentro de sí mismo, pues empezó a sentir mucho frío. No supo qué fue, pero de pronto algo le había dado mucha pena y no podía dejar de llorar esas tontas lágrimas. Se sintió avergonzado y martirizado. Cuando empezó a sollozar se dio cuenta también de que balbuceaba. Se obligó a poner atención y se sorprendió cuando escuchó esa pregunta prohibida salir de su boca nuevamente, pero esta vez le resultó ajena; esa no era su voz. Él nunca había sonado tan roto. El suelo volvió a moverse bajo él y un hipo lo sacudió con ferocidad.

No supo que era la tibieza que lo rodeaba hasta que sitió el tan conocido aroma de Mai cerca de él. A su lado, encima de él, entrando y saliendo de su vida, abrazándolo. Elevándolo y hundiéndolo al mismo tiempo.

En un gesto maternal, Mai lo había abrazado y le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Lo conocía hace años, y sin duda lo había visto llorar en más de una ocasión, pero jamás así.

— _No pasa nada. Goten. No llores_ — Quiso acunarlo y, de alguna manera, hacerlo sentir seguro. Seguía molesta por su irresponsabilidad y el olor del alcohol fermentando en el cuerpo de su amigo era nauseabundo, pero, aun así, sentía que no podía dejarlo a la deriva tan confundido y con semejante tristeza. La pena de Goten le dolía como si fuera propia — _Todo va a estar bien._

Y entonces, Goten sintió la ira recorrer sus venas. Las palmadas cariñosas le dolían como puñetazos y el tono susurrante y maternal de Mai lo enfermó como no lo había hecho ni siquiera todo el sake que bebió. No, esa no era la respuesta que él quería. Y, por una vez en su vida, no se iba a conformar. No iba a sonreír y apretar los dientes como si nada pasara. No iba a alentar a nadie para que fuera feliz mientras él se quedaba atrás. No iba a mirar hacia otro lado fingiendo que no le dolía, porque sí lo hacía, y mucho. Por esa noche, no más.

Se separó de ella con rudeza y tomó sus muñecas con fuerza, sin permitir a sus manos titubear. La miró a los ojos con una dolorosa mezcla de desesperación y de certeza, con todas sus promesas y, con brusquedad y torpeza, la besó. Presionó sus labios contra los de ella queriendo alcanzarla más allá de todo, queriendo hacer que las respuestas a sus preguntas cambiaran, que se borrara todo lo antiguo y ella le inventara una respuesta nueva, sólo para él.

Se separó de Mai unos instantes y la encontró con los ojos infinitamente abiertos en sorpresa e incredulidad. Quiso, más que nunca, que ella lo entendiera todo sin preguntar nada, por eso la besó de nuevo, queriendo decirle todo lo que no le alcanzaría a decir en una vida. No era su primer beso, pero cerró los ojos con más fuerza y deseó con todo su corazón que lo fuera.

Pronto se sintió sin aire, desconcertado, mareado y perdido. A lo lejos le llegó un sonido extraño que no supo identificar y unos segundos después, una poderosa descarga eléctrica recorrió desde su mejilla al resto de su cara.

Al abrir los ojos y orientarse, la silueta de Mai se alejaba hacia el interior de la casa dándole la espalda. Quiso llamarla pero no encontró ni su voz ni su nombre dentro de él. Agotado, se recostó de espaldas una vez más y dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en el cielo oscuro, tanto, que le recordaba al cabello de Mai. Una extraña sonrisa se le escapó de los labios al recordar que la había besado, mientras un fuerte dolor comenzaba a anidar en su mejilla izquierda.

Él jamás se enteraría de que esa noche, Mai lloraba mientras se alejaba.

Goten, pese a su borrachera, jamás olvidaría ese día. Y ese simple y furtivo beso robado, alimentaría sus fantasías en los años venideros. Mai, en cambio, haría todos los esfuerzos del mundo para no recordar lo ocurrido. Se empeñaría en no pensar en ese beso, ni en lo cerca que sintió a Goten, ni en cómo se percató de lo alto que se había vuelto con los años, o en cómo se sacudió todo dentro de sí. Se esforzaría en no pensar en ello, y lo lograría.

Mai lograría, al menos, fingir no recordar.

.

* * *

— _Buenas noches, señorita ¿Me permite su abrigo?_

El tono pendenciero del hombre de traje que se acercó por su espalda la sobresaltó. Con cara de extrañeza se giró y lo miró con desconfianza. Sintió como una gota de sudor nacía desde su cabeza y bajaba por el cuello. Pese a estar sudando tenía las manos heladas.

No supo muy bien qué responder, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras torpemente y con dedos temblorosos se quitaba su vieja gabardina verde y la confiaba a ese hombre bajito y de nariz aguileña que miraba a todo el mundo por encima de los hombros en un gesto que reflejaba un desprecio crónico y un enorme arribismo.

Al menos, eso le pareció a ella. En realidad, Mai no tenía como saber que esa extraña forma de mirar se debía más bien a una miopía mal tratada, pero no pudo evitar pensar en ideas como esas estando inmersa en ese contexto. Y peor aún, sin la posibilidad de huir. Todos allí le parecían un enorme grupo de personas pedantes. Un círculo cerrado y dorado al que divisaba como algo muy lejano desde la entrada del enorme y reluciente salón.

Además, el vestido la hacía sentir incómoda y le dolían los pies. Una nueva gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca. Hizo todo lo posible por secarla disimuladamente antes de que alguien más notara que se estaba muriendo de miedo.

Y es que sí, Mai era valiente. Tenía en su haber una lista tan larga de aventuras como lo eran las fortunas de esos invitados excéntricos. Había luchado con hombres y mujeres poderosos, planeado ataques e invasiones dignas del mejor estratega. Había recorrido desiertos enteros, construido armas letales y apuntado a blancos en movimiento desde una distancia que pocos se creerían. Una vez, hace algunos años atrás, mientras recorrían un bosque con Pilaf y Shuu en busca de un supuesto tesoro escondido en una caverna, fueron acorralados por un grupo de feroces ladrones que les venían siguiendo la pista hace un par de días. Había derribado a uno que iba en una especie de motocicleta muy estrafalaria y a una chica que le apuntaba desde lo alto de un roble. Sin embargo, escapó por los pelos del hombre con un sable gigante que se acercó sigilosamente por su espalda.

En estos momentos, habría dado lo que fuera por tener que luchar de nuevo con ese bárbaro. Le parecía mucho menos intimidante que esas pomposas lámparas de cristal del techo y la mezcla de perfumes de esas señoras tan elegantes.

Era el aniversario de Corporación Cápsula, y la celebración debía ser a lo grande. Si bien en un principio la familia Brief se había inclinado hacia una celebración mucho más sencilla e íntima sólo con el personal de la empresa, el equipo de marketing insistió en la necesidad de aprovechar la publicidad de este mega evento para termina de posicionar a la Corporación en la cima de la cual, en realidad, nadie pretendía, ni podía, derrocarla.

Así que ahí estaba ella, maldiciendo por dentro, sintiéndose terriblemente incómoda e inapropiada enfundada en un ajustado, aunque muy sencillo vestido de color burdeo que la vendedora de la tienda había insistido en que _"había sido hecho para ella_ ".

 _¿Hecho para ella?_ Para ella eran sus prácticos pantalones de campaña, o sus vestidos sueltos, cómodos y frescos en verano. Para ella eran sus queridas botas oscuras, compañeras infaltables de aventuras, y no esos delicados zapatos de tacón negro, que además, eran traicioneros, pues ya habían intentado doblar sus tobillos en dos ocasiones desde que había salido de casa.

Bulma y Bra, entendiendo su preocupación y rechazo por este tipo de cosas, y siendo plenamente conscientes de lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser la situación, quisieron ayudarle en todo lo que podían, pero ella, orgullosa e independiente, les agradeció y decretó que se las arreglaría por sí misma. Y en realidad, cuando se vio al espejo después de todos los preparativos, se emocionó secretamente al verse de esa forma tan femenina. Había pasado media tarde lavando y peinando su cabello hasta que quedara suave y ordenado, y otro tanto probando diversas combinaciones de sombras para sus ojos. Aunque le costaba reconocerlo, se veía muy bonita. Sin embargo, no había nada en el mundo que la hiciera sentir más cómoda en esos momentos.

 _Mentira_. Sí había una cosa que haría que todo fuera mucho mejor: poder apoyarse, y literalmente, ayudarse a caminar más erguida, sujeta del brazo de Trunks, que siempre estaba allí para ella. Sentir su mano cálida rodeando la suya tan helada seguro la haría sentir mejor.

Y, precisamente, un par de metros más allá, cerca de una mesa con bocadillos y rodeado por un montón de gente, gallardo y apuesto a rabiar, estaba él, de pie junto a Goten. Se veía increíble, y no era sólo su apariencia. Había una elegancia, una forma de moverse, un dejo felino en su andar y en su mirada que Mai pocas veces le había visto antes. Podía ver claramente que él en realidad pertenecía a ese mundo que a ella le resultaba tan distante, tan ajeno. Y no era de extrañar, pues dentro de algunos años, sería él quien asumiría el mando de ese tremendo buque que era Corporación Cápsula.

Y ella quería estar ahí, con él. Creía jamás haberse enamorado antes como lo había hecho de Trunks y de verdad agradecía que él entendiera todas sus barreras y su forma errante de ver el mundo. Y, aunque ella misma se sorprendió al darse cuenta de esto, quería acompañarlo en el camino, pero esto era realmente un desafío. Odiaba estas fiestas elegantes, odiaba esa ropa, las conversaciones banales, las miradas de reproche. Nunca se sintió apta para este tipo de cosas, siempre fuera de etiqueta, siempre muy salvaje para lo que debería ser _una señorita,_ siempre a destiempo con el protocolo, así que sí, estaba asustada ahora.

Por lo mismo, cuando un invitado que acababa de llegar sin querer la rozó con el codo por la espalda, su corazón dio un respingo y su pulso se disparó a las nubes, alerta y a la defensiva. Ese segundo de intensidad bastó para que los dos jóvenes guerreros percibieran perfectamente el alza de su ki y giraran a verla.

Trunks estaba enamorado. Mai era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en toda su vida, eso lo supo desde la primera vez que la vio hace ya tantos años. Pero esa noche realmente deslumbraba. Trunks la amaba y conocía muy bien el detalle de ese cuerpo envuelto en la tela sedosa, sabía de memoria la profundidad y los secretos que se ocultaban tras ese vestido. Le parecía que el sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de Maui era lo más adorable que había visto alguna vez. Definitivamente, ella era la mujer de su vida.

Muy a su pesar, Goten también estaba enamorado, pero eso era algo que sólo él sabía. Y no podía ser de otra forma. Su corazón se agitó cuando la vio, y tras un segundo de encandilamiento, se fijó en los detalles.

Mai era la mujer más estoica y valiente del mundo y esa noche se veía simplemente hermosa, pero él percibía lo mal que estaba llevando ese momento. La cabeza gacha, mirada huidiza y puños apretados. Gesto defensivo y ceño fruncido. Mai estaba asustada. Y quiso ir a su rescate. Pero ella ya tenía a su propio caballero de armadura reluciente y no era él.

Al mismo tiempo, los dos dieron un paso hacia la mujer que amaban, ambos queriendo alcanzarla más que nuca. Uno, porque moría por besarla; el otro porque, vivía para rescatarla.

Goten no dio más que ese paso y se quedó viendo la espalda de Trunks mientras iba al encuentro de la mujer que se había robado sus corazones. Trunks daba el paso, mientas él se quedaba de espectador, como siempre había hecho. El amigo, el compañero, nada más.

Y Trunks iba hacia ella invariablemente y ella lo esperaba con una sonrisa ansiosa en los labios. Sonrisa que pronto se deshizo en una mueca de confusión cuando Trunks fue interceptado por su desagradable asistente personal. Una señora algo mayor, con un moño tan rígido y tirante en lo alto de su cabeza que incluso le achinaba un poco los ojos, era una terrible y bajita mujer que, con un gesto de mando absoluto tomó a Trunks del brazo con una fuerza poco posible para alguien de su tamaño y lo desvió del camino, dirigiéndolo hábilmente hacia un hombre robusto y canoso que debía tener al menos unos cien años, tras soplarle al oído lo importante que era que el futuro presidente de Corporación Cápsula se relacionara con las altas autoridades de la ciudad.

— _Pero, Mai está esperando y yo…_

— _No se preocupe, señor Brief, yo me haré cargo._

Trunks le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Mai y con una seña le indicó que enseguida estaría con ella. La asistente, tras haberlo instalado en medio de ese nuevo grupo de invitados, se dirigió con paso firme hacia Mai. En un gesto que aparentaba ser amable la tomó del codo con bien disimulada brusquedad y con un tono que destilaba veneno le susurró al oído las palabras que terminarían de desencajarla.

— _Señorita Mai, es un placer que nos acompañe esta noche, pero si va a aparecer en los medios en compañía del joven Trunks es necesario que luzca a la altura. En la parte de atrás del estacionamiento hay una sala de estar, si le parece puede esperar allí y yo enviaré al chofer para que traiga algunos vestidos que son más… apropiados. No se preocupe, vamos a arreglar este desastre antes de que los fotógrafos se fijen en usted._

Mai, aún dimensionando la cantidad de veneno que esa mujer podía destilar en tan solo una mordida, se sintió furiosa como pocas veces lo había hecho en toda su existencia. De pronto ya no era solo esa mala y horrenda mujer, eran todos ellos. Era todo ese mundo caprichoso y vanidoso del que ella no era parte, ni quería serlo, pero por el cual Trunks se movía con elegancia y soltura natural. Mecánicamente tanteó su costado derecho con la mano, buscando su siempre fiel arma de corto alcance para sentirse segura, pues parecía que el suelo bajo sus pies se abría para consumirla y martirizarla, y la cólera amenazaba con desbordarse. Pero no estaba allí, sólo estaba esa ridícula cartera en que a duras penas entraba un pañuelo y las llaves de su apartamento.

La mirada atenta de Goten no se separó de ella un segundo, midiendo cada uno de sus gestos, reconociéndolos y replicándolos. El desconcierto, la vergüenza, el dolor, la furia. No era necesario oír nada para entender de qué iba el asunto. Él también odiaba a esa mujer, que acostumbraba correrlo de la oficina de Trunks cada vez que asomaba las narices por el lugar.

Siguió mirando a Mai incluso cuando apartó su brazo bruscamente y miró con fiereza a la bruja frente a ella, con tan mala suerte que golpeó la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba tras ella con un estrepitoso resultado de vasos rotos y cócteles derramados. La miró también cuando todas las otras miradas del salón cercanas a ellas, altaneras unas y curiosas otras, se posaron en ellas dos, hundiendo a Mai con su peso.

No le quitó los ojos de encima incluso cuando Mai miraba en todas direcciones en busca de ayuda y cuando se encontró con la espalda de Trunks, totalmente ajeno a la situación debido a la distancia. Goten sintió el latigazo de dolor que atravesó la mirada de Mai, por más rápido que ella la disimulara bajo una mascar orgullosa, amenazante y despectiva dirigida a la malvada asistente. Vio su espalda al darse vuelta y salir presurosa del lugar, aunque muy erguida y con la cabeza en alto, deshaciendo el camino que tanto le había costado andar al llegar.

Fue tan inevitable como respirar. La vio marchar y todo dentro de él le gritó que la siguiera. Ni siquiera fue consciente de cómo sus pies habían comenzado a moverse. Esquivando a los invitados, la siguió sin perder de vista su espalda.

Siempre había caminado tras ella, pero era la primera vez que trataba de alcanzarla de verdad.

Trunks, que al fin se había percatado de que algo extraño ocurría, la vio dirigirse hacia la salida, pero vio también como Goten iba tras ella. Se sintió tranquilo al saber que podía confiar en que Goten se haría cargo si algo malo había ocurrido, pues siempre podía confiar en él sin importar qué, así que volvió a poner atención a la propuesta inconclusa de su interlocutor. En cuanto tuviera un minuto buscaría a Mai.

Antes de salir del salón, Goten se detuvo de golpe. Había algo que tenía que hacer primero.

...

Los enormes y cuidados jardines que rodeaban el edificio estaban completamente decorados y llenos de pequeñas luces blancas esa noche, pero, para la fortuna de Mai, uno de los sectores traseros del edificio no daba a la vista de los invitados, así que nadie había reparado en la necesidad de decorarlo como si fuera una torta de bodas.

Así, sentada en el césped fresco, rodeada de arbustos que disimulaban su presencia y con el eco muy lejano de la música y las conversaciones de la fiesta se dio la licencia que tanto necesitaba. Miró haca atrás, por sobre su hombro a los retazos de luz que escapaban del salón de gala y le dedicó un gesto de profundo desprecio. Luego abrazó sus piernas con fuerza, la noche estaba fresca y en su salida tan airosa había olvidado llevar su abrigo. Apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas y la suavidad excesiva de la tela del vestido hizo que toda la rabia se encendiera de nuevo en su corazón. Esta vez, la pena y la vergüenza llegaron también.

Ella no había nacido para eso, nadie tenía por qué tratarla de esa manera ¿Acaso esa mujer tenía alguna idea de todo lo que ella había vivido? ¿De lo que aún vivía día a día? ¿Con qué derecho se atrevía a juzgarla y a tratarla de poca cosa? Estaba segura de valer mucho más que cualquiera de esos falsos y vanidosos invitados en sus deslumbrantes vestidos de oro.

Lo odiaba, los odiaba a todos. Los odiaba por hacerla sentir vulnerable y fuera de lugar. Los odiaba porque nadie tenía derecho a enjuiciarla. Y más los odiaba por hacer que esto le doliera tanto. Pero era el mundo de Trunks. Bello y deslumbrante, pero que al acercarse demasiado hería sin compasión. Entonces se permitió llorar lágrimas amargas, pues la duda se había instalado hace un tiempo en su corazón, y comenzaba a preguntarse si el amor era realmente suficiente ¿Bastaba con todo el corazón?

Sintió ruidos a su espalda, pero los ignoró. Nadie la había visto esconderse allí.

— _¡Vamos, Mai! Al menos podrías haber elegido un mejor lugar para esconderte, ¿no crees?_

Al principio se sobresaltó, pero esa voz era tan conocida y familiar que le bastó un segundo para reconocerla. Y otro segundo para volver a sentirse avergonzada. Sin levantar la cabeza, y disimulando hasta la muerte el quiebre en su voz, sólo le dirigió una orden.

— _Lárgate, Goten. Quiero estar sola._

— _Eso ya lo sé_ — le respondió él cruzando los arbustos y acercándose a Mai quien volteó el rostro hacia el lado contrario, tratando de ocultar lo evidente — _Pero realmente me estaba aburriendo ahí adentro. Los amigos de Trunks son bastante estirados, ¿no crees? Te apuesto que nunca han cazado ranas en la laguna._

— _Nosotros no lo hemos hecho en años, Goten ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo ellos?_ – Mai quiso dale un golpe por su torpeza, como siempre lo hacía, o estirar su mejilla para decirle que era un bobo, pero sabía que sus ojos seguían llorosos.

— _No puedo creer que salieras así de allí adentro, Mai._

Ese tono de reproche le dolió. Esperaba que Goten, más que nadie, la entendiera, pues, como ella, él tampoco pertenecía a ese mundo si no por su amistad con Trunks. Se había sentido secretamente aliviada al oír su voz tan cálida, no esperaba que él también viniera a erigirse en juez de su vida.

— _Mira Goten, si vienes a decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, te aviso dese ya que…_

— _No puedo creer que te fueras así de allí, Mai,_ — la interrumpió él como si ella ni si quera hubiera hablado- _sin haberte llevado al menos una bandeja de estas cosas ¿Qué no las probaste? Un par de manos extra hubiesen sido de mucha ayuda ¿sabes?_

Entonces Mai lo miró sin entender y su rostro se deformó en sorpresa con la imagen a sus espaldas. Goten, en su impecable traje negro, pero con sus incorregibles mechones de cabello alborotado, traía en cada mano una bandeja llena de los bocadillos que los camareros repartían por el salón. Sobre su cabeza trataba a duras penas de equilibrar otra bandeja cuyo contenido Mai no alcanzaba a distinguir, y lo más importante, de su hombro colgaba algo que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo. El equilibrio de la bandeja sobre su cabeza era tan precario que en cualquier momento caería.

— _Y bien, ¿no vas a ayudarme? Ya que me dejaste solo con todo esto, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer._

Un gesto divertido se le escapó a Mai, que estiró sus brazos para recibir una a una las bandejas con comida. Cuando tuvo las tres en frente de sí inclinó su cabeza mientras miraba incrédula ¡Era un pequeño banquete! Sin embargo, el mejor momento de todos fue cuando sintió peso y calidez caer sobre ella, deslizándose sobre sus hombros. El aroma familiar y la dureza de la tela gruesa de inmediato la reconfortaron.

— _Goten, gracias._

— _No puedo creer que lo dejaras atrás. Digo, sabes que siempre te he dicho que es un abrigo muy feo, pero es tu favorito._

Mai sólo guardó silencio, conmovida y agradecida de ese amigo tan confiable. Goten se sentó a su lado, se quitó la chaqueta y arremangó su camisa. La corbata ya se la había quitado y asomaba de su bolsillo. — _¿Y bien? ¿Vas a comer conmigo? ¡Muero de hambre!_

Y le sonrió de esa manera tan especial en que sólo Goten podía sonreírle, con esa ternura tan inconmensurable, con esos ojos siempre tan alegres, tan llenos de emoción por las cosas más pequeñas del mundo. Y entonces Mai sintió cómo el calor la envolvía. Se sintió reconfortada con el calor de su abrigo sobre ella, y la calidez de Goten llenando cada espacio en esa noche que, de pronto, ya no era tan oscura. Sonrió.

Comieron y rieron con más sinceridad que todos los grandes invitados de la celebración. Esa sí era una fiesta exclusiva, en que nadie más que ellos dos tenía permitido el acceso.

Tras burlarse de un pésimo chiste de Goten, Mai tomó el último bocadillo de la bandeja que estaba frente a ella y le dio un mordisco mientras miraba al cielo, sintiéndose ya mejor. La luminiscencia de las estrellas había capturado su atención, estaba totalmente absorta pensando en la última noche que había pasado durmiendo a la intemperie y en cómo, a diferencia de esta noche, había sentido mucho frío. Tal vez, ya era tiempo de un nuevo viaje.

— _Te ves muy hermosa, Mai._

El comentario la sorprendió, pues hasta un minuto atrás habían estado hablando de tonterías. Lo miró a los ojos, buscando algo del cinismo y falsa cortesía que había sentido antes, pero sólo encontró sinceridad y cariño en su mirada.

— _Gracias, Goten. Tú también te ves muy bien esta noche. Tal vez deberías vestirte así más a menudo_ — le dijo en tono burlón mientras estiraba la mano para ordenar uno de los mechones de cabello que le había cubierto la frente — _Quien sabe, tal vez logres impresionar a alguna de esas bellas señoritas de la fiesta._

Goten sólo rio, de pronto muy divertido con la ocurrencia. Echó las manos tras la cabeza y se estiró en el suelo.

— _No me interesa impresionar a ninguna de esas señoritas ¡Demasiado drama! —_ le dijo imitando su tono burlón de voz — _Aunque he de reconocer que algunas de esas chicas eran realmente guapas. Sin embargo…_ —pausó y esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras sus ojos se perdían en la inmensidad — _no me interesan en realidad. Yo ya me enamoré, Mai. Ya elegí a una chica que me robó el corazón y también lo rompió en mil pedazos, aunque es curioso, porque nunca ha querido hacerlo, creo. Pero no importa_ — cerró los ojos y su gesto se suavizó, parecía dormir con una sonrisa tenue— _Creo que, aunque ella siga sin elegirme, no voy a poder dejar de amarla, pero seguiré a su lado, aunque ella no lo sepa. Incluso aunque ella esté enamorada de otro yo me voy a quedar a su lado para cuidarla y quererla. Porque al final es eso, la quiero como nunca quise a nadie más. Fue mi primer amor, y el único hasta ahora. Todavía soy joven y sé que la vida puede traer muchas cosas, buenas y malas, pero yo seguiré ahí para ella, aun cuando no lo note, aun cuando se sonroje por otro hombre, aun cuando reciba flores de otro. Yo seguiré junto a ella para cuando me necesite, porque eso hacemos cuando el amor nos convierte en unos tontos dispuestos a dejar que el corazón se nos rompa una y otra vez. Pero eso está bien para mí. Está bien si no puedo tener de ella más que un picnic a media noche con bocadillos robados, porque al menos puedo verla reír y saber que todo estaría bien. Y eso me basta._

No quiso abrir sus ojos porque sintió como se acumulaba la humedad tras ellos. Así que solo se quedó allí, recostado como si estuviera en su casa, con su leve sonrisa, que era tan verdadera como cada una de sus palabras. Era real, porque no había allí doblez alguno. Tomaba lo que le tocaba y vivía con ello, aunque doliera como nada.

Mai se había pedido en sus palabras, y una profunda tristeza la embargó. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran, al final, con total libertad. Quiso hacer hasta lo imposible porque ese tono melancólico nunca volviera a acompañar las palabras del dulce Goten. Mataría a quien fuera porque, cuando abriera los ojos, estos no tuviesen nunca un rastro de dolor que arrastrara la alegría con que siempre veía al mundo de frente. Quiso cambiar su propio corazón y el sentido del mundo. Pero todo eso era algo muy difícil, y ella era sólo una simple mortal.

— _Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad, Mai?_

Ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza en silencio.

— _Está bien, entonces._

Superada por esa tristeza enorme, y que había decidido ignorar hace años, se dio, por esa noche y nada más, el permiso para dejar que toda su humanidad la consumiera y aplacara su estoicismo.

Con suavidad, se recostó junto a Goten y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo. Sin abrir los ojos, él la recibió en su pecho, la abrazó y con su mano acarició su espalda una y otra vez, en un intento sincero de reconfortarla.

Sobre el pecho siempre cálido y acogedor de Goten, Mai lloró todas sus penas, todas sus carencias y dudas. Lloró el intenso amor que sentía por Trunks y la impotencia que el dolor de Goten le causaba. Lloró la tristeza de amar tanto a Goten y no poder hacerlo al mismo tiempo. Lloró la ambivalencia de sus propias emociones, y aunque su intención inicial era reconfortarlo a él, terminó despojada de todas sus defensas arrullada por el latir constante y tranquilo del corazón de Goten.

Abrazados sobre el césped, sin ojos intrusos y con el eco de voces lejanas, se quedaron muy quietos y juntos viendo las estrellas un rato más. Sólo por esa noche, se permitirían ver juntos las estrellas como nunca lo habían permitido antes, y como nunca lo permitirían después.

Tras un tiempo que a ambos les parecía demasiado corto, Goten comenzó a incorporarse. Ya se haría cargo de esa herida más tarde.

Suspiró con una nostalgia que a Mai le hizo doler el alma y, dándole la espalda, se levantó del suelo con un salto. Cuando se giró a verla, y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la máscara de alegría con que Goten miraba al mundo a la cara ya estaba prendada en sus ojos.

— _Todo estará bien, Mai. No te preocupes._

En el breve espacio en que se decidía a tomar su mano para levantarse y seguir cada uno con sus vidas, supo que también amaba con locura a ese hombre y que nunca tendría el valor suficiente para hacer frente a todo lo que asomaba tras la mirada dulce de Goten.

Consciente de su turbación, él la abrazó y repitió que todo estaría bien. Con sus manos grandes de guerrero secó las delicadas lágrimas que Mai pocas veces dejaba ver. Limpió su rostro de los últimos rastros de humedad. Pasó los pulgares sobre los ojos cerrados de ella, sintió la suavidad de sus pestañas bajos sus dedos, recorrió el camino de sus mejillas y repasó una y otra vez la forma de los labios de Mai, queriendo aprender ese camino para que nunca la memoria le jugara el juego traicionero del olvido.

En voz muy baja le repitió que todo estaría bien, necesitaba que ella supiera eso muy bien, y luego la besó. Con suavidad rozó sus labios con los de ella en un gesto tierno. Rozó también su nariz con los labios y subió hasta su frente. Se detuvo un instante y movido contra su sentido común, volvió a sus labios por un último beso. Se besaron despacio, sin esas grandes pasiones que arrasan con todo, si no con la certeza de un amor tranquilo y sereno que nunca sería. Se quedaron muy cerca unos segundos, grabando ese momento en sus corazones. Goten repitió una última vez que todo estaría bien, pues necesitaba convencerse también a sí mismo. Mai asintió despacio con la cabeza, mientras una última lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

A veces, el dolor de una despedida es mil veces peor que el de un corazón roto. Más aún, cuando quienes se despiden se aman con un amor que es tan grande como el amor común que pueden sentir hacia alguien más. Y los dos lo sabían muy bien.

Un beso final en la frente de Mai que gritaba adiós con mil voces, marcó el final de lo que nunca alcanzó a ser. Se separaron, Goten salió de los arbustos de un brinco y le ofreció ayuda a Mai para salir también. Se encaminaron hacia el centro de la ciudad, en donde estaba el apartamento de Mai, pues Goten se ofreció a acompañarla hasta allí, aunque nunca más volvería a cruzar el umbral de esa puerta. Le hizo un comentario burlón sobre lo lento que caminaba con esos zapatitos de princesa. Mai se los quitó y de un certero golpe contra la acera, rompió los incómodos tacones que tanto la habían molestado durante la fiesta.

Cuando Goten se adelantó riéndose de su rudeza, ella le lanzó ambos pedazos de tacón a la cabeza, dándole con certera puntería justo sobre la nuca.

— _No sé por qué me molesto en realidad, nada podría atravesar una cabezota dura como la tuya._

Goten rio y se dio un par de golpes en la cabeza con los nudillos.

— _Ya ves, a prueba de locas destroza zapatos_ — le dijo antes de voltearse y seguir caminando entre risas.

Con una nostálgica y dolorosa calidez en su pecho, envuelta en su familiar y ajada gabardina verde, Mai se permitió mirar por última vez la espalda de un hombre al que amaba con todo el corazón.

Cuando Trunks fue a visitarla al día siguiente temprano en la mañana, se sorprendió al encontrar el revoltijo de papales y mapas repartidos por la sala de estar. Junto a la puerta, la vieja escopeta de Mai y su mochila de viaje. Cuando la miró a los ojos, exigiendo una explicación, supo en el fondo su corazón que ella necesitaba esto más que nada en el mundo. Y antes de que ella cruzara el umbral y lo besara, le prometió darle el tiempo que necesitara, a cambio de su promesa de regresar, y que, cuando eso ocurriera, entonces sería para siempre.

Frente a la profundidad de fondo de mar de los ojos de Trunks, ella prometió.

Y como la mujer de palabra que era, tras un largo recorrer de caminos y dos años de ir y venir, un día como cualquier otro, regresó. Con la certeza de un para siempre y en paz con su historia, segura de que nada es casual en esta vida y de que cada paso tiene un sentido, de que cada palabra tiene su valor, y de que cada amor tiene su sentido.

.

* * *

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con fingida casualidad en ese largo caminar haca el encuentro con lo que el futuro le ofrecía, ella revivió la calidez tan propia de él dentro de su corazón, profundamente agradecida de la ternura y amistad con que Goten había colmado sus días. Y en esa mirada, él supo que por más años que pasaran entre ellos, él no podría dejar de amarla jamás, aunque nunca hablaría de ello ni le daría cabida alguna en el mundo, pues también amaba a ese amigo que se había convertido en un hermano desde siempre. Aunque no olvidaría nunca esos dos besos, uno robado y otro querido, ni con cuanta dulzura se despidió para siempre del amor de su vida.

En el altar, de pie junto a su mejor amigo, Goten sonreía con sinceridad y deseaba con todo su ser que Mai y Trunks fueran siempre felices y se amaran con el amor que hoy reflejaban sus ojos, porque sabía que sólo esa felicidad podía darle algún sentido al dolor de su corazón roto y a decirle adiós a la única mujer que había amado realmente.

Eso era suficiente para él.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

 _Y bueno, aquí termino esta historia que me hizo andar por tantas emociones tan distintas. Cuando me sortearon esta pareja mi primera reacción fue de emoción. Goten es todo para mí, y transitar con él el camino de un amor que en ningún caso podría ser fue algo muy especial. Sin embargo, no pensé que me iba a pegar tan duro. Varios pañuelos fueron sacrificados en el proceso._

 _Cosa aparte es que este fic participa en un concurso de la página Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball. Y más aparte aún, es que es el primer concurso en que participo. Más allá de los lugares y eso, me emociona un montón ver los trabajos de las demás porque se ven muy interesantes las otras combinaciones y hay un par por ahí a las que les tengo el ojo encima, así que nada. Espero que a quienes lean les guste._

 _¡Un abrazo!_

 _Pau._


End file.
